This invention relates to a side protection device for scaffoldings, particularly tubular metal scaffoldings, which consists of a framework which is formed by at least one horizontal latch or brace and two substantially vertical side members affixed to the ends of the brace and which can be suspended by means of two supporting arms on brackets occupying a fixed position on substantially vertical tubular posts of the scaffolding and which after being suspended thereon extends downwards as far or almost as far as the boarding of the scaffolding.
Side protection devices of this kind are already known from German Utility Model 69 23 792. They can be provided, for example, with a lattice structure occupying a fixed position between their side members and filling the space between the latter or else with struts which support the posts mutually. The known side protection devices nevertheless suffer from major drawbacks which reside in the following factors: The present safety regulations require a side protection device to extend to at least a certain specified height above the boarding of a scaffolding. This minimum height, however, cannot be reached by the known types of side protection in cases in which the boardings of the separate sections of the scaffolding are situated at different heights from one another where overlaps occur. It is true that the side protection device could be dimensioned in the vertical direction in such a manner as to ensure that it reaches the prescribed height in every case. This, however, would have disadvantageous effects, particularly on the weight of the protection device. Furthermore, the known type of protection device cannot be pivoted upwards when the scaffolding is being supplied with material. There has admittedly a vertically pivotable side protection device become known from German Published Application 26 58 583 which is adjustable to the height required in each particular case. For this purpose the side members of the side protection device have two holders opposite each other, provided with a swivel joint and constructed as clamps by the aid of which the side protection device can be affixed to two tubular posts. Each side member, moreover, has two holders constructed as clamps and enabling the side protection device to be locked in the selected position with the two tubular posts. Side protection devices of this kind, however, suffer from the drawback that they have to be rigidly secured to these latter in order to prevent them from being accidentally pivoted out of position. The operations of mounting and dismantling this known side protection device are therefore relatively time consuming, apart from the fact that it first has to be released before each pivoting operation.